


Onboard

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [44]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, M/M, Missing Scene, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 05:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Kylo Ren looks through Poe Dameron’s files on the Finalizer.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Series: Sequel Trilogy Missing Scenes [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931056
Kudos: 1
Collections: Allbingo, Bad Day Collection





	Onboard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Auditory / Kinesthetic / Visual Processing Style
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was an excuse, Kylo Ren reflected, when he said he wanted to look up more information on the Resistance pilot. Also Poe Dameron, also his best friend and the man that Ben Solo had been hopelessly in love with.   
  
Kylo Ren knew he still was, at any rate.   
  
The mask narrowed his field of vision, of course it did, but he was at least able to take a look at Poe’s files through the constricting mask. He found that even though it restricted his vision and made his voice sound truly odd, it also made him feel safe. Shielded from the galaxy at large.   
  
It was better for Poe, at least. Or would it have been better with someone who knew him and loved him as opposed to an executioner who just saw him as vermin?  
  
No, Kylo thought, thinking back to Luke and the way Luke’s saber had hummed emerald over Ben’s head even as he woke in confusion. It wouldn’t be better. Knowing it was someone you cared for (albeit in different ways) who was the executioner could kill you more than an actual execution. Kylo knew, at least, that Ben Solo had died and was nowhere to be found. No way to resurrect him.   
  
It was better that way, at least.   
  
He could only picture Poe, in the interrogation chair. What would be worse, being tortured by complete strangers, or being tortured by someone you loved? At least, Kylo thought, he could give Poe the right to his anger...  
  
He doubted he could torture Poe. Mask or no mask. There was no way that he could do it.   
  
He looked through the databank files. Saw Poe’s face — carelessly beautiful, his spirit seeming to shine through with that smile. Saw what Poe had done, how far he’d come — the missions he’d gone on, how he had been determined to be a thorn in Terex’s side. Good for him, Kylo thought, smiling under the mask.   
  
His smile faltered. He would have to hurt Poe. Maybe he could hold it off. Put it off as long as he could.   
  
It was the best he could do.


End file.
